


a macchiato is $3.75 (the advice costs extra)

by ShippingEverything



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Hanschen, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, because i never wanna write anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingEverything/pseuds/ShippingEverything
Summary: “I’m not good at this.”Ernst says, “It kind of shows.”Hanschen sighs dramatically and flourishes his phone again. He takes a deep breath before enunciating, “Okay google, how to show compassion for break up.”or: ernst is a barista and hanschen is a guy trying to get advice on how to make his friend feel better





	a macchiato is $3.75 (the advice costs extra)

**Author's Note:**

> "lydia no one cares about coffee shop aus anymore" you yell as you open this fic.  
> "go away, even tho coffee shop aus are unrealistic," i scream back "theyre cute and i love them."
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy etc etc etc!

_The best thing about a medium-sized college_ , Ernst thinks, _is how anonymous you can be_. Sure, he has friends, but he also gets to be another face in the crowd, the coffee shop barista that you don't really see. Which gives him ample time to admire his crush, Hanschen Rilow. Hanschen is short and dark-skinned, with smooth skin and cheekbones that could cut diamonds; he's like half a foot shorter than Ernst, which is _adorable_ , and he's handsome and funny and smart and pretty much everything Ernst has ever wanted in a guy.

All Hanschen knows about Ernst is that he’s the barista at his favorite cafe, and Ernst wouldn't know who Hanschen was if Ernst hadn't seen him biking across campus last semester. Now, Ernst watches him from afar when Hanschen studies in Tilly’s during Ernst's 4 hour afternoon shifts every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. It’s on one of these days, a Wednesday, that Ernst is shocked by Hanschen talking to him.

Ernst hands Hanschen his drink, a caramel macchiato with an extra shot of espresso and extra whipped cream, and Hanschen says, “How do you show compassion for a friend?”

“I’m sorry?” Ernst asks, confused. Hanschen seems to take it as a suggestion.

“I said that already, _obviously_ , I’m not an idiot,” Hanschen huffs and looks back at his phone, leaning on the shop counter. “Like, I know that I should be doing more, that there’s more ‘compassion’ that I should be showing her, but _how_?”

“No, I meant,” Ernst pauses, looking for the words. Hanschen has said more in the last twelve seconds than ever before and Ernst still isn’t entirely sure that he’s not dreaming. _Then again_ , He thinks, _If I was dreaming, there’d probably be a lot less clothes._ He continues, “I just don’t know what you’re talking about so I can’t really help.”

“My friend broke up with her boyfriend--well, really, she got dumped, but he was a dick anyway--but I think she wants to be comforted?” Hanschen looks up from his phone, still frowning. “I'm not sure what to do. I said he was an asshole and it just made her more upset.”

“Uh, well, I'm sure that's not what she wants to hear right now?” Ernst tries. Hanschen nods like Ernst has given him sage advice and goes back to glaring at his phone.

Hanschen spends a minute aggressively typing away before he puts his phone back in his pocket and takes a deep sip of his macchiato, swiping at the whipped cream that gets stuck above his full lips and sucking it off his finger in a way that distracts Ernst enough that he almost doesn’t catch Hanschen saying “I’m not good at this.”

Ernst’s first thought is admittedly not safe for work, but his crush just sucked white stuff off of his finger right in front of Ernst, give him a break. After firmly putting his thoughts back on the matter at hand, he wonders, _At relationships or at talking to people overall?_ Out loud, he says, “It kind of shows.”

Hanschen sighs dramatically and flourishes his phone again. Much to Ernst’s confusion, Hanschen holds down the home button for a few seconds. Hanschen takes a deep breath before enunciating, “Okay google, how to show compassion for break up.”

He says it completely deadpan, so serious and focused, that Ernst can't help laughing. Hanschen shoots an embarrassed look at Ernst.

“I’m sorry,” Ernst says, still giggling despite his attempts to calm down, “It’s just- You're _really_ not good at this."

Hanschen’s frown melts into an adorable pout, "I said that."

Ernst has to turn away from Hanschen for a moment to keep from laughing again. _Who could've known that my campus crush could be so cute?_ When he turns back, Hanschen is intently reading something on his phone.

"So, what does the internet say?" Ernst asks.

"It says I should let her vent to me and ask leading questions instead of responding," Hanschen squints at his phone like he can't quite believe it. "It also says that I should bring her something to make her feel better, preferably sweets. She doesn't do sugar."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate something else just as much," Ernst says, "What does she like?"

"Pizza?"

"I'd enjoy a pizza if I got dumped," Ernst says, and Hanschen smiles and goes back thumbs away at his phone.

"Thank you so much..." Hanschen trails off, before he looks at Ernst's nametag. "Ernst. Thanks. I'm Hanschen, by the way."

 _I know_ , Ernst thinks, his heart beating quickly from hearing Hanschen say his name. He mentally takes a deep breath and calms himself down so he can seem like a normal person. He says, "Nice to meet you. I hope everything goes well with your friend."

Hanschen shrugs as he heads back to his table, "She'll bounce back, I'm sure."

Hanschen goes back to his table to clean up his stuff, and Ernst goes back to pretending to work even though the shop is nearly empty and he has nothing to do. He gets so involved in forcing himself to not watch Hanschen and to try and look normal that he doesn’t notice Hanschen coming back up to the counter until he’s slamming a piece of paper down. Ernst looks at him, eyes wide with confusion, but Hanschen is looking unerringly at the menu.

“That’s my number,” Hanschen says, “Just in case you want to, you know, get updates on my friend.”

Ernst blinks in confusion, before a slow, soft smile spread across his face as he realises what Hanschen’s really saying. “Or, um, we could get some food and talk about, uh, your friend. Or, anything, really.”

“That would be nice,” Hanschen says, looking away from the menu at last and making eye contact with Ernst. He seems flustered, which Ernst finds adorable, but happy.

“I’ll text you then?” Ernst offers. Hanschen smiles, quick but bright and real.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Main Tumblr (liveinlivingcolor)](http://www.liveinlivingcolor.tumblr.com) | [Writing Tumblr (nacreousglowclouds)](http://nacreousglowclouds.tumblr.com/) | [Personal Twitter (@squidias)](http://twitter.com/squidias)


End file.
